The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner nozzle. More particularly, it relates to a vacuum cleaner nozzle which has a suction passage, one or several rearward and forward support parts or bodies, and an intermediate passage between the suction passage and the rear support part or support parts for an air supply.
Vacuum cleaner nozzles of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such vacuum cleaner nozzle is disclosed, for example, in the DE-GM No. 7,912,414. This nozzle is formed so that the geometrical center of gravity produced by the sum and the arrangement of the support faces formed on the suction passage and the suction parts is located inside the supporting face behind the suction passage and the action line of the force which acts on the nozzle via the guide pipe turnably engaging the nozzle housing, when an angle of the guide pipe relative to the horizontal is equal to or greater than 30.degree. in the center of gravity or relative to the working direction lies behind the center of gravity. It is thereby prevented that the nozzle does not incline forwardly into the carpet so that the cleaning action is reduced and the suction force increased. This construction, however, has the disadvantage that the supporting part forwardly of the suction passage extends over the entire width and thereby forms all wider edges of the suction passage. Thereby, the support part over its entire sutface is subjected to the action of negative pressure. The nozzle of this type is also dependent upon the air permeability of the carpet, so that such a nozzle with its suction passage is pulled by the suction force into the carpet and thereby the displacement force is increased, and the cleaning action is reduced.